


Кто убил Джерарда Уэя?

by TheSadnessWillNeverEnd



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Dark, High School, M/M, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadnessWillNeverEnd/pseuds/TheSadnessWillNeverEnd
Summary: «Опаздывать невежливо, особенно на похороны собственного брата, Майкл»
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Один

Ноябрь в Коннектикуте неприветливо встретил жителей проливными дождями и пронзающим до костей холодом. Разбушевавшийся ветер срывал с деревьев уже немногочисленные оранжевые листья, разнося их по тротуарам. Множество грязи повсюду, которую никто не спешил убирать, ухудшал поток воды из разгневанных небес. Всем своим видом погода заставляла остаться дома в ожидании зимы, что разбавит серые краски рождественскими украшениями. Даже большой чёрный зонт будет не особо полезен, но родители Майки всё же попросили захватить его, когда тот закончит с завтраком.

Без всякого желания усилием воли запихивая в себе яичницу и кофе, Майки бездумно листал ленту новостей, не откладывая в памяти полученную информацию ни на секунду. Таким образом он пытался опустить навязчивое желание снова зайти на страницу Джерарда, чтобы горько усмехнуться с новых соболезнующих постов с однотипным содержанием от неизвестных ему людей. Они даже не знали Джерарда и никогда не хотели знать, но всё равно натужно строчили текст за текстом о том, какой он был светлой и творческой личностью. Лишь одному человеку в этой аллеи лицемерия Майк верил. Написавший самым первым, Рэй Торо рассказал о многолетней дружбе с Джерардом и извинился за невнятность в изложении мыслей, ведь сейчас он чувствует себя как никогда опустошённым. Также он прикрепил к посту несколько забавных фото, больно режущих в области груди. 

Торопливо влезая в чёрные кожаные туфли и накидывая пальто на такой непривычный костюм, он услышал мерзкий звук пришедшего сообщения. Нехотя взяв небольшой телефон с полки рядом с выходом, Майки увидел явно раздражённое: 

«Опаздывать невежливо, особенно на похороны собственного брата, Майкл» 

Злость Томаса всегда можно было определить по нетипично вежливой манере общения и использованию полного имени. В основном он был спокойным и терпеливым человеком, но были две вещи, стабильно выводившие его из себя: несоблюдение правил и нарушение привычного течения жизни. 

—Ему, блять, уже всё равно, — прошептал подросток, громко хлопая дверью. 

С особой, свойственной лишь его подавленному состоянию агрессивностью Майки три раза провернул ключ в стальной двери и спустился с веранды, пропуская ступеньки. Намеренно шлёпая по грязным лужам на лужайке, он прошёл к старому, повидавшему всякое джипу отца. Местами облупившаяся краска и царапины ухудшали его ещё больше, но никто не торопился отправлять машину в ремонт. 

—Чего так долго? — резко спросил мужчина, заводя ключ зажигания. Его чувства и эмоции всегда были скрыты неприступной маской суровости, потому и сейчас он, нахмурив густые брови, мчал по направлению к кладбищу. 

—Думал, — туманно ответил младший и теперь единственный сын семейства Уэй. 

Пенелопа на соседнем от мужа сиденье вытирала непрекращающиеся слёзы бумажными платками, расходуемые ей за последние два дня с космической скоростью. Её красное и опухшее лицо выражало собой лишь не утихавшую скорбь с примесью сожалений и чувства вины. 

Нависшая гнетущая тишина в салоне прерывалась лишь монотонным биением капель о железо и надрывными всхлипами матери, на чью долю выпало самое страшное в жизнь любящего родителя. 

—Перестань, дорогая, — будничным тоном попросил Томас, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. — Ты меня отвлекаешь. 

—Перестать? Перестать? — она хрипло кричала на него, проглатывая ком в горле. — Ты хоть понимаешь, каково найти своего сына мёртвым?

Она зарыдала ещё громче, обречённо воя в пустоту. Её потускневшие глаза бездумно смотрели вдаль, на круто уходящую вниз дорогу и уже виднеющийся чёрный металлический забор с надгробиями за ним.

—Тебе ведь всегда было на него плевать, я знаю, но можешь хотя бы постараться меня понять? 

Томас полностью проигнорировал её и продолжил вести себя так, будто бы ничего не произошло и его жена не плачет уже второй день подряд. 

Майки всё это время старался не слушать пререкания родителей и уйти как можно дальше к себе в мысли, пытаясь понять хоть что-то. Он занимался этим с того самого утра воскресенья, когда из сна его вытянул пронзительный вопль где-то на первом этаже. С усилием поднявшись с постели и не переодевая старой футболки и шорт, используемых для сна, Майки медленно спустился по белой скрипучей лестницы. Из гостиной раздавалось нервное и громкое «да? это скорая?». Тяжело вздохнув, чувствуя неладное, подросток завернул за угол. Очень не хотелось верить в реальность происходящего перед глазами, всё казалось просто дурным ночным кошмаром. 

На старом большом красном диване лежал Джерард. Одна рука была безвольно опущена вниз, выронив пистолет, а другая покоилась у него на груди. Кровь была на полу, тумбочке и обоях, полыхая и непривычно выделяясь уже успевшими высохнуть подтёками на фоне всей комнаты. Они были настолько лишними и неправильными, что Майки хотелось просто закрыть глаза и представить, что вчера ночью его брат, вернувшись домой, не выстрелил себе в голову. 

Причина была зарыта глубоко под холодную землю, закрывшись щитом из витиеватых корней, но Майки был настроен во что бы то ни стало докопаться до неё и хотя бы попытаться понять следствие.

—Выходи, — строго бросил отец, не удосужившись даже обернуться на Майка. 

Подросток не хотел, чтобы на похоронах присутствовали все люди, с которыми Джерард учился. Многие из них издевались над братом при любой удобной возможности. Он не был важен им, не был частью их повседневной жизни и с ним не было связано в их разуме абсолютно ничего. Все эти люди были здесь по воле директора, решившего, что «вам нужно попрощаться с этим милейшим человеком, не сумевшим, к сожалению, справиться со сложностями юношества». Всё это выглядело как убогая шутка, сделанная только для того, чтобы добить Майка окончательно. 

—Это всё из-за него, —взволнованно и испуганно шептала Кэндис на ухо своей подруге. 

—Что-то одно редко становится причиной, — с досадой ответила Сандра, глядя на гроб, — но  
это могло стать для Джерарда решающим. 

Церемония началась с приходом семьи. Майки не особо слушал слова пастора, достойно выполняющего свою работу, смотря лишь на одну из последних фотографий брата в окружении множества цветов. Чёрная лента печально напоминала, что Джерарда больше нет рядом и уже никогда не будет. 

Слёзы непроизвольно катились по щекам, когда он с теплотой вспомнил каждый момент, проведённый с ним. Как тот во всём помогал и поддерживал младшего, как учил играть на гитаре. Частые летние прогулки по маленькому парку, где было очень круто кататься на скейтах, вызывая гнев у прохожих, мимо которых они проносились, и есть клубничное мороженое. Как Джерард рассказывал ему о своих планах о поступлении в художественной колледж и показывал свои рисунки, которые всегда выглядели великолепно. Он так хорошо писал стихи и время от времени зачитывал самые по его мнению удачные, и каждый раз Майки поражался способностям брата.

Всю церемонию он стоял в первых рядах, но не обращал на происходящее ни малейшего внимания. В голове часто мелькала навязчивая мысль, что Джерард точно не хотел, чтобы его похороны были настолько типичными и скучными. 

Никто из присутствующих не решился говорить какую-ту речь, потому уже седеющий пастор выдохнул и жестом руки подал сигнал опускать гроб. 

—Майки. 

Толпа из подростков и небольшое количество родственников, сумевших приехать в таких условиях, медленно растекались с последнего места упокоения Джерарда Уэя. Некоторые из первых тихо перешёптывались, а вторые строго держались и передавали родителям однообразные сочувственные фразы.

—Рэй? 

—Я соболезную тебе и твоей семье, сложно представить, какая это для вас утрата. Ты хочешь о чём-нибудь поговорить? 

— Давай встретимся через час в той новой булочной рядом с домом Джека? Здесь спокойно что-то обсудить не получится. 

Находиться дома с каждым днём становилось всё тяжелее. Заходить в гостиную по каким-то мелким делам и составлять компанию слабо заметному пятну на обоях и пустоте на месте дивана было невыносимо, и Майки теперь старался как мог быстро унести оттуда ноги, лишь бы перед глазами вновь не появлялся мертвый Джерард. Заходить в комнату старшего всё еще не решался никто из семейства, ибо это сильно ударило бы осознанием. 

Максимально быстро сняв не особо удобный галстук, мешавший ему на протяжении трёх часов, Майки переоделся в странный большой свитер и джинсы. Выглядел он как самый заурядный подросток маленького городка, но это никогда его не волновало. Дождь уже практически прекратился, оставив в напоминание о былом величии приятный воздух и множество капель на стёклах. 

До места встречи Майки добрался за десять минут, стараясь не слишком заглядываться по сторонам, как он любил. Рэй, как всегда пришедший слишком рано, ждал его за двухместным столиком у окна. Подросток медленно пил кофе и что-то печатал на ноутбуке, не отрываясь от экрана ни на секунду. 

— Привет, — Майки остался не замеченным, потому решил подать знак своего присутствия. 

— Ты что-нибудь будешь? — Рэй на пару мгновений повернул голову на Майки, бегло изучая его бледное и уставшее лицо.

— Нет, я не голоден. 

— Они что-то знают, но нам никто не расскажет, — разочарованно сказал Рэй ни то себе, ни то Майки. 

— Ты о чём? — в растерянности немного поднял брови подросток. 

— В субботу он был на вечеринке в честь Хеллоуина? — решил спросить Рэй на прямую, не пытаясь как-то сгладить углы. 

— Да, — Майки помрачнел. — Все с десятого по двенадцатый классы ведь были приглашены. А кстати, почему тебя там не было? 

— Не люблю вечеринки, — Рэй замолчал ненадолго, — что-то произошло там, и по всей видимости это что-то весьма серьёзное. 

— Не припоминаю, — пытаясь напрячь мозг, в памяти возрождались лишь пьяные ныряния в бассейн и много пиццы, но ничего ужасного. Хотя дом того парня из одиннадцатого был огромных размеров и уследить за всем происходящим той ночью было невозможно, особенно учитывая всё то количество алкоголя, Майки хотя бы отдалённо услышал бы разговоры о чём-то выходящем за рамки. 

— Я слышал перешёптывания. Много кто говорил об этом сегодня. Во всех диалогах присутствовала эта чёртова вечеринка, они же не настолько тупые, чтобы обсуждать это на похоронах, верно? 

— На твоём месте я бы в этом усомнился, — Майк грустно улыбнулся, глядя на немногочисленные проезжающие машины за окном.

— Чёрт, мне так жаль, — Рэй закрыл лицо руками, — почему я ничего не замечал? Почему никто ничего не замечал? 

— Потому что он всегда был закрытым, — тихо ответил Майки в попытке прервать самобичевания друга, — никто из нас не виноват, слышишь? 

Рэй продолжил что-то печать, слишком сильно надавливая на кнопки клавиатуры. Майки оставалось лишь смотреть на его быстро летающие по буквам пальцы и сосредоточенное на мониторе лицо. Примерно через минуту Рэй повернул ноутбук к Майки, показывая какую-то смазанную фотографию.


	2. Два

— Пока что это единственная зацепка, которую я смог найти, — Рэй внимательно смотрел на вглядывающегося в фотографию друга, пытаясь увидеть реакцию. 

— Это Кэндис и Мэд? — Майки непонимающе смотрел на селфи двух девушек в платьях из одиннадцатого, мило улыбающихся на камеру. В одной руке блондинка Мэд держала стеклянную бутылку пива, а другой обнимала подругу. 

— На заднем плане.

В месте, куда указал Рэй, была сильно размытая, но узнаваемая фигура Джерарда. Он принял странную и неестественную позу. Руки на согнутых локтях были выставлены вперёд, словно щит, и всем телом подросток будто бы отступал назад. Из-за плохого разрешения фотографии разглядеть лицо было лишь неразборчивым мутным пятном, потому определить эмоцию не предоставлялось возможности. 

— Ну, это мало о чём говорит, ты сам это понимаешь, — Майки вглядывался в последнее доступное ему прижизненное фото брата, ловя такие знакомые и родные черты. 

— Конечно, но это уже больше, чем ничего.

— Это всё, что тебе удалось найти? — Майки был даже немного разочарованным таким маленьким количеством информации, но всё равно был благодарен Рэю. Сам он вряд ли бы смог найти хоть что-то. 

— Пока что да. Я продолжу поиски и когда что-нибудь найду первым делом сообщу тебе, — Рэй бережно закрыл крышку ноутбука. 

На поставленном недавно столе в коридоре было брошено с десяток небольших букетов цветов и стояло две небольшие свечи. Висевшее над столом фото Джерарда в рамке с угнетало чёрной лентой, напоминая о трагедии. 

Некоторые ученики школы останавливались перед стендом памяти и либо просто молча рассматривали, либо о чём-то оживленно и тихо перешёптывались, вглядываясь в зеленые глаза напротив. 

— Как я ненавижу это, — Майки обречённо вздохнул и провёл рукой по лбу, откидывая падающие на глаза волосы . 

— Что? — Рэй оглядывал стенд сверху вниз снов и снова, будто пытаясь уловить какие-то новые, незамеченные ранее детали. 

— Все эти люди, — Майки обвёл рукой кишащий учениками, словно муравьями в муравейнике, школьный коридор, — презирали его, а если и относились нейтрально, то и не думали помогать, пока тот подонок и его дружки опускали Джерарда головой в унитаз. А теперь, после случившегося, они выражают мне эти свои соболезнования, — последние слова он проговорил с сарказмом, пародируя ладонью речь.

Рэй дал свою молчаливое согласие, с жалостью смотря на чуть ли не обезумевшего от потери Майки. 

— Ты, кстати, не знаешь, куда делся Айеро и его шестёрки? — решил Рэй сменить тему и направить гнев друга в правильное русло.

— Это для них и лучше. Обещаю, что если попадутся мне на глаза, живого места не оставлю.

— Майкл, — Рэй был спокоен и рассудителен, как и при любой другой ситуации. 

— Что? — он уже чуть ли не орал в лицо друга. 

— Ты же знаешь Джерарда. Он силён духом и не станет как-то себе вредить из-за кучки школьных задир, — Рэй специально не использовал прошедшее время, — Айеро и остальный мудаки, конечно, но они не стоят твоих и так небольших сил.

Майки обречённо вздохнул, стараясь сдержать собравшиеся в уголках глаз слёзы, и, не попрощавшись с Рэем, быстро ушёл в направлении своего кабинета. 

Уроки тянулись мучительно долго, заставляя своей унылостью постоянно смотреть на настенные часы над доской. Миссис Нейроди агрессивно негодовала насчёт недавней контрольной, написанной из рук вон плохо чуть ли не всеми, обещая на дополнительных изничтожить каждого неугодного. Майки без всякого интереса пролистывал свой недавний тест с пометкой F, смотря на пестреющие красным страницы. Оставаться после уроков казалось ему далеко не самой страшной перспективой, но всё ещё достаточно скучной, чтобы тяжело вздохнуть и откинуться на стуле в попытке хоть немного расслабиться. 

Лёжа у себя в комнате, смотря «Бойцовский клуб» и опустошая очередную упаковку странных шипящих конфет Майки преследовал лишь одну цель. Хотя бы на пару часов забыть негативные мысли и расслабиться, как он всегда любил это делать после школы сейчас было для него чем-то настолько старым, привычным и уютным, что хотелось укутаться в этом ощущении и никогда не выходить за пределы маленькой комнаты на втором этаже. 

«Отсутсвие предсмертной записки может свидетельствовать об импульсивности решения» — сообщение высветилось вверху экрана, оповестив о новых домыслах Рэя. 

С неохотой Майки, не отвлекаясь от фильма, отправил грубый ответ: 

«о чём угодно это может свидетельствовать, не притягивай.»

Майки закинул в рот горстку леденцов, ощущая приятные маленькие взрывы на языке. Он уже давно перестал следить за уже давно изученным вдоль и поперёк сюжетом, наблюдая лишь за сменяющими друг друга кадрами. Один раз они смотрели этот фильм вместе с Джерардом. Он глупо шутил и громко смеялся, пока Майки закидывал его подушками. 

— Майк, ужин, — мама немного приоткрыла дверь и смотрела на сына, устало оперевшись о косяк. 

— Да, сейчас спущусь, — ответил подросток сосредоточившись на экране, стараясь не смотреть в покрасневшие от слёз глаза матери. 

— Поторопись, — старые деревянные лестничные ступеньки жалобно скрипели под ней, создавая неприятное звуковое сопровождение.

В детстве, ещё до школы, Майки и Джерард постоянно смотрели телевизор во время приёма пищи. Отца часто раздражало то, как часто дети отвлекались и давали еде остывать по несколько раз. В итоге трапеза могла растянуться на непозволительный срок, потому в семье Уэев укрепилось правило — никакого телевизора за ужином. 

— Дорогая, что насчёт сходить в кино всем вместе на выходных? — спросил Томас как бы невзначай, продолжая с нечитаемым выражением лица наматывать спагетти на вилку. 

— Не знаю, по возможности, — Пенелопа в растерянности смотрела на всё такого же спокойного мужа, раздумывая над его таким нетипичными предложением, — ты разве не работаешь? 

— Я взял отпуск на месяц, — Томас добавил в тарелку ещё томатной пасты, — хочу провести время с семьёй. 

В искажённых злостью чертах лица и выжигающем взгляде Пенелопы были все те слова, которые она так хотела перебросить через стол своему мужу и заткнуть ими его рот. 

— Да как ты можешь... 

— Как у тебя в школе, Майкл? — Томас бесцеремонно прервал свою жену и положил в тарелку к так и недоеденным спагетти ложку салата. — Есть какие-нибудь успехи? 

Высоко поднятые тонкие выщипанные брови Пенелопы никогда не были к добру, но пока что ей удавалось сдерживать волну праведного гнева в своей груди. Она обязательно скажет мужу всё, что о нём думает, но только тогда, когда будет убеждена, что Майки ничего не слышит. Громкий спор и плескающееся в стенах столовой ненависть последнее, что сейчас нужно её сыну. Может, она и показывал это слишком редко, но Пенелопа всем сердцем любила обоих своих сыновей и хотела бы уберечь их от боли. 

— Нет, всё как всегда, — наученный опытом не лезть под горячую руку, Майки решил, что сейчас не лучший момент для чистосердечных признаний о неудовлетворительных оценках. В последние несколько месяцев он не уделял достаточное внимание учёбе, и это привело к возможной тройке по английскому и алгебре. И уж точно Майк не планирует говорить родителям что-то насчёт сегодняшних дополнительных. Он, кажется, так и не запомнил ничего из слишком сложных объяснений учительницы и не исправил свою оценку, написав всё чуть ли не наугад. 

— Хорошо, — Томас встал из-за стола и быстрым шагом вышел из столовой, растворившись в полумраке коридора. 

Лишь кипение старого чайника вмешивалось в молчаливую тираду Пенелопы, усиленно пытающейся успокоиться.


End file.
